


In Hushed Whispers

by hellosweetie17



Series: Roy/Ed Week: 2017 Edition [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: After three words, Edward finally gets what he's always wanted.





	In Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> For [Roy/Ed Week 2017](http://royedweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Day 5: Desert

After the many years of countless battles and contests of wills; of trying to gain the upper hand by means of insubordination; and of all the words that remained unspoken—seventeen year old Edward Elric never thought that he would be standing there, wrapped tightly in Colonel Roy Mustang’s embrace, his cheek pillowing the man’s shoulder while his heart thundered in his chest. The palest of pink hues dusted from one cheek to the other, traveling over the bridge of his nose as the reality of it all registered in his mind. That color darkened to deep scarlet when he felt the touch of a calloused thumb caress his warm skin.

“Why do you have to be such a bastard?” asked Ed, his unusually shy voice muffled by the other’s neck. Exhaling a soft sigh, he closed his eyes.

“Hmm…” hummed Mustang. He brushed back the teen’s long, blond bangs and tucked them behind his ear. “Would you have me any other way?”

Edward snorted and flicked at a button on the Colonel’s white dress shirt. “Nah,” he breathed. The sound of Roy’s quiet laugh trickled along his skin.

Mustang tightened his hold on him, pulling him closer. Elric felt his fingers push back his bangs again before the man’s hand ran down his back, tracing lazy circles as it meandered downward, resting on his lower back.

“I didn't think so.”

The teen opened his mouth to make some sort of smart aleck remark, but all of his pending banter vanished into thin air when the Colonel craned his neck and tilted forward, pressing his lips to his ear. Edward listened intently as Roy began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, the man’s warm breath fluttering through the blond tresses cradling its shell. As Mustang continued to speak in hushed tones, a brilliant blush suffused his cheeks. The color deepened as the words shifted from sweet to comforting; from seductive to heart-felt declarations—everything Edward longed to hear. His skin burned and he inwardly hoped that the heat was singing the Colonel’s black hair.

Suddenly, Ed felt a thumb and index finger grip his chin and gently urge him to look up. When his golden eyes finally opened, they locked on Roy's sparkling dark ones; his mouth instantly drying. He stared in wonderment, entranced by emotions he never expected to see: desire, lust, possession, and love. The sight set fire to Elric's veins and seared through every nerve, causing his hands to tremble and knees to quake.

The last thing Edward remembered was watching Roy mouth three words with a lazy smile before capturing his mouth in a kiss—chaste and sweet, yet soul-shattering in its brevity. It was everything he wanted from Colonel Roy Mustang. Now that he had it, he planned to never let it go.


End file.
